The ongoing world wide energy crisis and the increasingly higher cost of fossil type fuel has generated a search for alternate fuel sources. Among the sources which appear the most promising are nuclear fuel, geothermal energy and solar energy. To date, much has been done in the area of developing solar energy, primarily in the area of direct heating of fluid or air by the sun's rays to produce heat. Also, the use of solar voltaic cells and batteries to generate a DC source of electricity is a well known power source in many areas including outer space applications. However, much of the DC power produced requires conversion to AC energy to be useful. To date, the closest approximation of direct conversion of alternating current from solar radiation has required the use of some type of DC to AC converter.